The Dance
by living-angel13
Summary: Cragen and Munch have something up their sleeves for Elliot and Olivia but Elliot is in on it.
1. The Dance

Olivia, Alex, and Warner were out shopping for their dresses for the annual Police Commissioners Ball which was next week. Sitting in the mall they came across a store. In the windows on display they saw beautiful dresses. They had to go in. Warner immediately saw the perfect dress for her. It was a silver, full length, spaghetti strap, gown with a matching scarf. Alex then found a dress she liked. It was a blue sequenced gown with a V-neck and a flair in the front. Then Olivia finally found a dress she liked. It was a burgundy color. It had a midriff see through for the chic look you want. It has a tie up from the v-neck line till the high slit. The semi –cathedral train added a formal style to the gown. Then off to the shoe store the girls went. Warner found silver 3 inch heels with an ankle strap. Alex found 3 inch heels with rhinestones on the strap. Then Olivia found 3 inch heels in black with rhinestones on the strap and laces on the leg. In the jewelry store Warner found 14k Gold 1/2 ct. tw. Diamond Circle Linear Drop Earrings.

Alex found Pear Shaped Blue Topaz Drop Earrings in 10K White Gold with Blue Topaz and Diamond Accents. Olivia found burgundy earrings and matching necklace. The girls were ready for the ball.

Next week came by so fast. Alex Olivia went over to Warner's house to get ready. But before they could get dressed they went and had their hair, make-up, and nails done that afternoon. Warner had her hair curled and pulled up. Alex had her hair waved and left down with a hair pin in the side. Olivia had extensions put in her hair. Which left her hair long and flowing. She had it curled and left down. All three girls had French manicured and looked beautiful. That night the girls got into the dresses and finished getting ready. By about 7:30 the limo picked the girls up from Warner's house. When the girls arrived at the hall the guys were waiting inside for them. Warner and Alex found Munch and Fin talking to Cragen.

"Hey either you guys seen Olivia?" Alex asked as she got closer to the guys.

"No, we thought she was with you" Munch replied smiling at Alex. Fin looked around for Olivia but didn't see her. Out of the corner of Cragen's eye he saw a woman with long brown hair in a burgundy dress. It was her. When Cragen saw who was following behind her he smiled. Munch looked over Alex's shoulder and saw what the captain was smiling at. Cragen pulled Munch off to the side.

"Hey make sure Benson and Stabler stay in here" Cragen said to Munch. Munch grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Cragen walked away from Munch and headed over towards the d. j. Munch saw where Cragen went and laughed to himself he knew exactly what Cragen had in mind. Munch looked around and saw Benson and Stabler standing in a corner talking. Once the song that just been playing was over the d. j. made an announcement.

"I have a request from an anonymous person so can I get Detective's Benson and Stabler out on the dance floor" he informed the crowd. Munch and Cragen looked around and saw Benson standing in shock. Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and guided her to the dance floor. Once they were on the dance floor the music started to play. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and smiled.  
The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me

Elliot looked around and saw Munch and Cragen grinning from ear to ear.  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest and swayed to the music with Elliot holding her.  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
The kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know

Olivia lifted her head off of Elliot's chest and looked into his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

"Elliot, do you think Munch and Fin had something to do with this?" she whispered. Elliot looked at her and shrugged.

You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time

"Hey Liv there is something I want to ask you" he whispered. She looked back at him.

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Once the music stopped the dance floor stayed empty and just left Benson and Stabler standing there. Olivia went to walk away when she felt Elliot pull her back by her hand. Olivia turned and looked at him. He dropped down on one knee and held up a black velvet ring box. Inside was an engagement ring with 8 diamonds in it.

"Olivia Serena Benson for the eight years we have been together will you do the honors of marrying me?" he asked. Olivia was stunned she was in shock. _Come on Benson pull yourself together you love him to so just say yes. _

"Yes, I will marry you" she replied. Elliot slid the ring on her finger and jumped up and took her up into a hug. Munch, Fin, Alex, Warner, and Cragen came running up to them.

The d. j. put on some music. Munch and Fin were on the dance floor. Olivia found Alex and Warner and watched Munch and Fin dance.

"Oh my god if Munch tries to do that again we are going to be taking him to the hospital for a broken hip" Alex laughed. Olivia and Warner couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh man we are screwed now" Olivia grinned.

"Why?" Warner asked. Olivia pointed to the dance floor where she saw Munch trying to shake his hips to the song "Hips Don't Lie". Olivia burst out laughing. A moment later Olivia felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned and saw Elliot grinning at her.


	2. Ceremony

Olivia looked at Elliot and told him "you know this means we have a lot of stuff to do." He looked at her and said "yeah I know but we have people to help us right."

"Yeah" Olivia responded.

So they continued with their dancing.

A month later everybody began to get ready for the wedding. They already had the cake, the decorations, and the tuxes for the guys. Then it was time for the girls to get there things, such as dresses, and accessories. When the girls went dress shopping Olivia didn't want an extravagant dress she wanted something simple and plain. But of course Alex and Warner had bud in.

At the dress shop Olivia looked at the dresses that were plain and simple. Meanwhile Warner and Alex were looking at extravagant dresses. Alex was looking through the dresses hanging on the racks and found it the perfect one for Olivia. She took it off the rack and let Warner look at it Maureen joined them and then walked over to Olivia with it. Olivia looked at it. It was a strapless, satin, A-line dress with lace-up back that was rose petal pink and a sweep train. It was beautiful, she wanted it. After awhile of looking Olivia found the maid of honors dress who was Alex. It was a rose petal pink, strapless, ruched, satin, embroidered ball gown. With the color pink in mind Olivia found the bridesmaids dresses. It was a rose petal pink, side-ruched chiffon dress with beading. For the flower girl dress Olivia found one. It was a duplicate of Olivia's wedding dress. The dresses were perfect. Now shoe shopping.

At the shoe store Olivia found a pair of shoes they were sandal with rhinestones on the strap up the heel the shoes matched the other girls. The flower girl though she had a pair of strappy sandals with a small heel.

The wedding was 2 months away and everyone was excited. Elliot had the pre-wedding jitters. Elliot was more nervous than Olivia and he had done this once before and she hadn't.

The day of the wedding the girls went and had their hair, nails, and make-up done that morning. In the hotel Maureen and Alex helped each other with their dresses. Warner helped her daughter who was the flower girl with her dress. Olivia sat on the bed nervous. Alex, and Warner helped Olivia into her dress. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror and smiled. When she turned all the girls were looking at her and smiling as well. After about 30 minutes their was a knock on the door. Maureen went over to the door and opened it and saw Cragen standing there.

"Girls they're ready" Cragen informed the girls in pink. They walked out of the room followed by Cragen and Olivia. Outside of the hotel the limo was waiting in the front circle. They all climbed in and left for the park. Once they arrived at the park Olivia could see all the people talking, smiling and laughing. She saw Munch, Fin, and Dickie waiting for them they looked so handsome. The driver opened the door and let the girls out. One by one the poured out of the limo. When the girls were standing out by the men they began with the wedding. Maureen walked over to Dickie and he took her arm under his and walked down the aisle. Monique met up with Fin who looked so happy and walked down the aisle. When Munch met up with Alex as they were walking down he started to whisper something.

"Hey Alex there is something that I want to ask you after the wedding" he whispered. Alex didn't look at him.

"Okay" she whispered back not looking at him. Once Munch and Alex were down the aisle they separated and waited for Olivia and Cragen. Cragen took Olivia's hand as she climbed out of the limo. As she stood next to Cragen she couldn't help but smile. Olivia looked at Cragen.

"What are you thinking?" she asked smiling. He looked at her let out a soft chuckle.

"When I first met you were very shy but as the years progressed you fit right into our little family." he told her. She hooked her arm with his and walked to the beginning of the path and whispered.

"Thanks dad" he smiled and she saw a tear roll down his cheek. As they walked down the aisle together people rose and turned to watch. At the end of the aisle they stopped.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Cragen answered before he lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. He sat down in the front row and smiled. The preacher began with the ceremony and then onto the vows. The preacher looked out into the crowd.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two people should not be married if so speak now or forever hold your peace" when the preacher said that immediately Munch and Fin looked into the crowd. Nobody said anything.

"Well then by the power invested in me, witnessed by your friends and family and by the state of New York I now am happy to pronounce to you Mr and Mrs. Elliot Stabler you may now kiss the bride" the preacher pronounced to the audience and the couple standing in front of him. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Olivia turned and took her bouquet from Alex who was almost in tears. The couple walked down the aisle followed by the flower girl and ring barrier and then Alex and Munch then Warner and Fin and then Maureen and Dickie. After everyone left the park Cragen stood on the path and looked up to the sky and grinned.

"They did it" he laughed and walked down the path.

**I will write more the reception is coming up next so watch out for it. R & R**


	3. Reception

At the reception Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to dance the first dance. Munch and Fin were talking with Alex and Warner. Elliot took his new wife's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close she rested her head on his chest. The music swirled around them as they swayed.

The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me  
"Elliot I can't believe it" Olivia whispered.  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
"Believe what?" he asked.  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
"That you and I are married" she replied

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Elliot and Olivia looked out into the crowd and smiled.  
You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)  
You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything  
"This reminds me of the night I asked you to marry me" Elliot told Olivia.  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
"I love Elliot Stabler" she whispered. "I love you Olivia Stabler" he whispered back.  
Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything   
Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia then left the dance floor. Munch, Fin, Warner, and Alex got on the dance floor and dragged Olivia with them. They danced to Ms. New Booty and Hip's Don't Lie together. Elliot and Cragen watched from the crowd and laughed.

"Elliot, I am so happy for you and Olivia but I don't want to see her get hurt" Cragen explained to Elliot. Elliot nodded his head in agreement and continued to watch everyone.

Olivia and Cragen danced the father and daughter dance. They did the dollar dance. The evening was magical. Alex found Munch talking to Fin by the bar and went over to talk.

"Hey Munch, you said there was something you wanted to ask me after the wedding" Alex reminded him. He turned to Fin then back to Alex and grabbed her hand and walked out. Once they were outside Munch smiled at Alex.

"Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked Munch who continued to smile. Munch pulled something out of his pocket and took Alex by the hand.

"Alexandra Cabot will you marry me?" he asked the beautiful blond. She didn't move.

"Yes I will" she replied Munch slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her. When they walked back in everyone was looking at them. Olivia walked up to Alex.

"So" she asked. Alex looked to Munch and the to the woman in white.

"Munch and I are getting married" Alex said excitedly. Olivia's eyes went wide and she hugged Alex and Munch. Olivia stood next to Alex while Fin took a picture of them. Right before everyone left Olivia pulled Elliot, Munch, Fin, Alex, Warner, and Cragen together for a picture of them all. Elliot and Olivia stood next to each other, Munch stood next to Alex, Fin and Warner stood next each other and then Cragen sat on a chair in the middle.

Once Elliot and Olivia got home Olivia took the picture and stuck into an album and then closed it. On the cover it said Wedding memories.


End file.
